Stories around the CampFire
by Bloaty Kitsune
Summary: Seated around a campfire, Mia unconsciously spills her heart on just how she met Alex, and what he began to mean to her after a while. Alex/Mia love story!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hmm...what is there to write? I don't particularly know...um...this is Alex/Mia? Does everyone know that? And...maybe a tiny bit of Isaac/Mia, but I don't really like Isaac, so I might mess that up...Oh whatever, just read!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't know who invented the game...was it me? Could it have been oh so famous me? Okay, just kidding. Golden Sun belongs to all those nice companies who made it, and I'm just a poor little writer.  
  
***  
  
Stories around the fire  
  
***  
  
Prologue  
  
Mia sighed unhappily as she threw another stick into the fire. No reason offered could help her comprehend why they were stopping in the middle of nowhere instead of traveling a bit farther to find a town. As it stood, she would much rather stay in an inn that in this...place...  
  
"Life is sooo unfair! They wouldn't care; they're all guys! But me? I am a girl. I need things that girls need. My goodness!" she mumbled grumpily under her breath.  
  
"Oh, cheer up Mia, and stop moping!" Garet shouted happily from across the merry fire, earning himself a lovely glare from the mercury adept.  
  
Isaac smiled at the transaction. Not that he wasn't scared of an angry Mia, but he knew how to calm her down, at least...  
  
"Well then, why don't we tell stories!"  
  
...or so he thought.  
  
"STORIES?!?! IF WE HAVE THE TIME TO SIT AROUND HERE TELLING STORIES, I DON'T SEE WHY WE JUST CAN'T WALK TO THE NEXT TOWN AND SLEEP AT AN INN!!!"  
  
Isaac sweatdropped.  
  
"But...uh...well...there's no campfire!"  
  
"YOU DO THIS TO ME FOR A SILLY...SILLY...CAMPFIRE?!?!"  
  
"Mia, Isaac, Garet, everyone...let's just all calm down. Since we're here already, and our tents are set up, why don't we just try to be content with what we have?" Ivan cut in.  
  
Mia huffed angrily, but Isaac smiled his thanks at the young boy.  
  
"So, story time?" Garet asked, grinning.  
  
"No. I'm going off to sleep!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Mia, you could tell us about your brother you know."  
  
Mia looked up in surprise.  
  
"Brother? Didn't know I had one."  
  
"Well, even if you don't view him as your brother anymore...Alex, you know?"  
  
"..." Isaac sighed in despair at Garet's lack of sensitivity.  
  
"How about-" Isaac interrupted, rather unsuccessfully.  
  
"I stopped viewing Alex as my brother a long time ago...before he went with those people, you know..."  
  
This caught the attention of everyone, and they all turned to stare at her. What was she talking about?  
  
"Maybe in the beginning, when I first met him, I thought him as a brother...I don't know...I can't really remember that well...it was so long ago. But I know that even before he left and abandoned me, I stopped seeing him as my brother."  
  
Isaac held his breath. He hoped he wasn't going to hear what he thought he was...  
  
"So you hated him before he left?" Garet asked, quite cluelessly.  
  
This time, both Isaac and Ivan felt like whacking Garet on the head, but Mia gave him a watery smile.  
  
"Not quite...I suppose I could tell you my story..."  
  
"About your brother?"  
  
"Um...actually, he never was my brother."  
  
"What?! But you guys look so much alike!!"  
  
"Our hair? All mercury adepts' hair are blue, you know."  
  
"Oh. So you're not related?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Wait a minute...then how do you know each other at all?"  
  
"That's what I was going to tell you, before you interrupted me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can I begin now?"  
  
"Yes...no, wait, I have more questions!"  
  
"Garet, shut up," Ivan interjected wisely.  
  
"Questions after the story," added Isaac.  
  
"Fine...be that way. Everyone, ignore Garet!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"No! I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Can I begin my story now?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
  
"Sooo...it started when..."  
  
***  
  
End of Prologue  
  
***  
  
A/N: I finished the prologue! All within fifteen minutes! I'm sooo good! Oh, and remember to review if you want to read chapter one. I need at least 6 reviews to write it. Actually, it's pretty much written, but I need 6 reviews to post it. Okay? Good little girls and boys! (Are any boys reading this? It's romance, you know? But I suppose some boys might...ano, don't get offended, anyone!) 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: HI EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT? I GOT EIGHT REVIEWS! YAY! *ahem* Okay, back to correct grammar. But I'm sooo happy! HAPPY! Anyway, read on now.  
  
Disclaimers: Erm...can't I at least own Alex? I'm truly in love with him though...please, Police-sama? WHY NOT?!?! Fine...they all belong to the people who created Golden Sun and Golden Sun II, and Golden Sun III, and Golden Sun IV...what's that? There's only 2 games? I knew that! Hehehehe!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1  
  
***  
  
The town of Imil was small and covert. Hidden within the depth of snowy mountains, hardly anyone knew of its existence. The people of this society were kind, but closed. As no one came to visit, and they themselves too shy to explore the world around them, it became wholly inconceivable that any outsider would make their way into this clandestine place. Thus, the people of this town were greatly surprised when their elderly mayor returned after a day full of hunting carrying a small child within his arms.  
  
The villagers stared and pointed, gawked and gossiped, but the mayor ignored them. Cold and shivering after giving his coat to the child he held, his only wish at the moment was to get home. So, with calm, large steps, he reached his small, wooden house atop the hill.  
  
"Grandfather!" a sweet and gentle voice shouted as he stepped into his home. "Is that you, Grandfather?"  
  
The mayor smiled and grunted.  
  
"Aye. Come, Mia, I need your help!" he yelled in reply.  
  
Down the stairs came a little girl with a huge smile on her face. Her light azure eyes sparkled with happiness, and her matching blue hair flopped messily as she ran.  
  
"What is it, Grandfather? What can I help-eh? What is that?" she asked as her eyes caught onto the little buddle in her grandfather's arms.  
  
The mayor gave a tired smile and uncovered a small portion of his coat, revealing a mob of blue hair.  
  
"Oh!" Mia murmured with a gasp. "It is a person! But...why is she with you, Grandfather?"  
  
The old man chuckled as he stepped into the guestroom with Mia close on his heels. After setting the child safely on the bed and covering him well with the blanket, he drew his granddaughter quietly out of the room.  
  
"Mia, he is a boy," he said sternly, although his eyes laughed.  
"Ehhhh?! But his hair is so long!"  
  
"Oh well, never mind that. Just remember his gender so you don't frighten him when he awakens."  
  
Mia nodded obediently.  
  
"But what is he doing here?"  
  
The mayor settled himself onto a chair and took a long sip of the tea he had just obtained.  
  
"Well...do you mind, my dear?"  
  
Mia pondered on this. Truly, she did mind a little...after all, she wasn't used to strangers anymore than the other villagers were.  
  
Her grandfather grinned.  
  
"It's all right. I don't think he will be staying for long, but I found him abandoned in the forest where I was hunting, body bleeding all over-"  
  
"Ewww! I don't want to see blood!"  
  
"You won't, my dear. But I saw he was wounded, and no one was around, so I thought it best if I brought him back here to heal him. I've bandaged him well enough, but the rest..."  
  
Mia smiled in acknowledgement of her grandfather's unspoken plea.  
  
"I shall see what I can do."  
  
The elderly man smiled at his kind granddaughter.  
  
"But you truly do not mind?" he asked.  
  
Mia thought again.  
  
"Well, a little, I suppose, but he does need help, and I would never say no to a person in need of help!" she said determinedly. "Besides, that is what Grandfather taught me. I shall go heal him!"  
  
She then ran off with her grandfather left at the table by himself.  
  
"Well," he thought. "That didn't go too badly. I am glad she believed me...I'm sure the other villagers will too. He'll do well in this town."  
  
With a content smile, he went back to his tea.  
  
***  
  
His head throbbed painfully as he came back to consciousness. Never in his life had Alex felt this badly. With a moan, he opened his eyes, and...  
  
"Where am I?" he murmured in amazement. "This is not my room..."  
  
"You're awake!" a cheerful voice shouted.  
  
"Too cheerful," Alex murmured as he rubbed his head, succeeding in making it ache more.  
  
"What was that?" the person asked.  
  
He sighed as he turned his head stiffly to meet the source of the voice. His eyes fell upon a young girl around his own age, or perhaps a bit younger, with blue eyes, blue hair, and a blue robe.  
  
"Too blue," he murmured.  
  
"Eh?" the girl asked.  
  
"Never mind," he muttered. "Just tell me where I am."  
  
"Oh! My house!"  
  
Alex glared at her.  
  
"That's wonderful. Where exactly is your house?"  
  
"Ehh? Erm...here?"  
  
Alex's head throbbed more intensely. All this going around in circles was getting to him. When he looked up again, an old man was shooing the girl out of the room, despite her vehement protests.  
  
"Hello," the man said as he took a seat besides his bed.  
  
Alex could have sighed in exasperation. One's too young, and one's too old. Didn't they have people of the right age in this house?  
  
"What is it," he asked tiredly.  
  
"I thought you wished to know where this was," the old man replied.  
  
"I do. Are you going to tell me? Or are you going to say this is your house?"  
  
"This is my house, but I shall tell you too. You are in Imil," the man said, stretching the word Imil as if it were significant.  
  
"Right. Why am I here?"  
  
The man gave him a smile.  
  
"I found you in the forest with many wounds whilst I was hunting. I brought you to my home in hopes that you would heal."  
  
Alex looked down at his own body and observed that there were no wounds whatsoever. The man chuckled at this.  
  
"My granddaughter, the girl who was here just now, healed you."  
  
Alex's eyes narrowed slightly. So this girl has healing powers does she?  
  
"I was not in the forest before this," he said decidedly.  
  
"But you were. I found you. You must have lost that bit of your memory."  
  
Alex shrugged. In fact, he had the idea that he didn't and that this man was lying about some things, but there was no point in denying anything now.  
  
"Can I go home now?"  
  
The man looked a trifle unsure at this.  
  
"Do you know where your home is?"  
  
"Are you trying to ask why do I still know where my home is?" Alex wondered silently to himself. Out loud, he said, "Yes."  
  
"Well," the man murmured with a frown. "It is, perhaps, best if you wait a few more days. Besides, you seem to be in no condition to leave right now."  
  
Alex nodded in agreement. He was not that stupid. He would escape at the first chance he gets, for he knew that this old man wasn't entirely truthful. As the man walked out of he room, he lied down again. For some reason, as he closed his eyes, he thought of that girl from before. He somehow got the feeling that they...had...met before...  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mia was humming happily to herself.  
  
"I wonder if he'll be my friend," she said softly. "He seems so familiar...but I am quite sure I've never seen him before. I hope he'll like me...he feels different from the other children who don't talk to me at all. I wonder if Grandfather's told him about my powers yet. Will he hate me for it too?"  
  
With these thoughts running through her mind, she prepared their dinner.  
  
***  
"That was how we first met," Mia concluded quietly.  
  
Her companions around the campfire were silent, even Garet. They wondered how the story would progress...just as young Mia had back then...  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ohohohoho! I finished chapter 1! Was that very horrible? I didn't know how I was going to write it actually, but I needed Alex to appear first, so I thought I would make him the outsider. ^___^ Did anyone feel unsure about who he was when Mia asked why 'she' was here? Hehe! All right, I'll stop rambling. Like last time, six reviews to keep writing. Also, it's okay if you want to request a certain thing in the storyline, or if you found some unforgivable mistake in my story ^__^, I only played the first game, and my friend's little brother occasionally allows me to play parts of the second (only the parts he can't figure out...little kids!) Okay, that's all. Bye bye!  
  
Oh wait...must thank reviewers:  
  
l33+5p34K3R: Your name...is very hard to type ^___^! Anyway, do you really think people will get offended?! WAH!!!! Mia is a bit OOC huh? I always thought she was a sweet girl, you know, until she started complaining in the desert...I got annoyed at that part...made her sound like a brat. Thanks for reviewing, by the way. I value your advice!  
  
Sarah: I didn't think it was that bad, the six reviews. I requested ten for my other story. I'm glad you like it so far! (Tell me what they request! I wanna know! =P)  
  
Shinimegami: You know, I've been looking for one too, but I'm guessing that Mia/Isaac is more popular, because I can't seem to find too many. Thus, I have started to write my own! Hehehehe!  
  
The Rain Child: Lol! Someone else said that...one of my teachers, I think. It was pretty funny. Wow, you're reading this story even though you hate Mia! I'm proud of myself! ^____^ What are the pairings of GS2, by the way? Was it really Jenna/Isaac? *sweatdrop* I don't like Jenna...  
  
Mara Jade's Student: Yup, here's more!  
  
Rabid Felix Fan: Do you really like cliffies? I always hated them...wah! No one ever writes the next chapter after that! Hehehehe! Glad you liked my cliffie though! I like it too!  
  
Rammstein 33: I think your link is wrong...I tried it, but I guessed it led me to the wrong place.  
  
Mary: Heh! I will, don't worry. 


End file.
